


Laundry Day

by XvoodooXXblueX



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XvoodooXXblueX/pseuds/XvoodooXXblueX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KINK MEME FILL: <i>"I didn't have any idea that was possible."</i><br/>"Me neither till I just stuck it in there."<br/>"Well, I dont know what to call it. But congratulations."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

When Eames pulled his once light-grey boxers out of the washing machine they were no longer grey, but a very dirty kind of pink. Eames blinked at the offending underwear in confusion.

"I didn't have any idea that was possible," Yusuf said from just behind his shoulder, looking just as astonished.

"Me neither," Eames murmured, already rummaging for the rest of his laundry in the machine. He pulled out a yellow and green striped shirt that was now far too orange, something green that had turned quite brown and a white wife-beater that was now bright pink.

"Until I just stuck it in there," Eames explained, dumbfounded as he held up the garish wife beater.

"Well, I don't know what to call it, but..."

"Congratulations," came Arthur's voice from behind them and he shouldered his way into the already overcrowded bathroom. "You have managed to dye a whole machine of your laundry pink by washing it with... this."

Arthur pulled a bright red and brand new t-shirt from the machine and he knew for a fact that it was Eames' because the other man had dragged Arthur through Mad House for an hour for the thing the last time they'd been in London.

"Has no one ever taught you to sort your laundry by colour before washing it?" Arthur asked, sounding too condescending for Eames to not shoot back a "Why thank you, darling."

Arthur rolled his eyes and Eames just smirked.

"Anyway," Eames announced then, still holding the wife beater. "I kinda like this."

Giving both Arthur and Yusuf a shit-eating grin, Eames unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, shrugged it off to let it fall to the floor and pulled the pink wife beater over his head. The wet fabric clung to every curve and muscle of Eames' torso.

For a moment, Eames just watched Arthur stare and Eames could see a familiar burn creep into Arthur's gaze.

"I'll see you upstairs, darling," Eames said with a grin before taking great care to brush past Arthur very closely.


End file.
